User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Great pics you have put up. Exorcists Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My Thanks Let me just take a moment to thank you and congratulate you, Algrim, on the hard work you put into completing our First Founding Project. You have done a stellar job and should take a moment to bask in the satisfaction of what you have accomplished. It will take me several weeks to rewrite all the First Founding Chapters now that you have finished the overhaul but your work was just stellar. You have proven yourself to be the only other editor on this wiki who I can trust to get a job done. Kudos, just kudos to you for all you accomplished over the last few weeks. I know that with your continued assistance we can make the Warhammer 40k Wiki the single greatest source of Warhammer 40k lore on the Internet and the site of choice for all Warhammer fans everywhere here on good, old, Holy Terra. Now, with that said, if you don't mind, don't rest on your laurels, because I have plenty more for you to do! Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, i've got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificent! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lorgar hey dude, cheers for using my pics for the site, it's really cool to see 'em up there, I'm pretty much constantly working on some 40k peice or another and I get 'em all posted on devart when there done, heres a link - http://slaine69.deviantart.com/gallery/6910683 - feel free to to use what you need. If there is a pic that you would like to ammend, change.....shave? for the site just give me a holler via slaine69@hotmail.co.uk and I'll see what I can do for ya. Thanks again for spreading my work around, I really do appreciate it. Cheers Shane / Slaine69 Slaine69 19:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blood Gorgons Algrim, thank you for your aid and dedication in systematically tackling large areas of the wiki as no other contributor ever does or is likely to ever do. Your efforts are invaluable to us. As always, thanks. Montonius 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Fleets Algrim, Chaos Fleet needs your sources and page numbers, please. Great work, by the way, you've really filled out some crucial parts of the wiki. Montonius 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Titans Algrim, I have a very special request. I was wondering if you could work your magic on the Tyranid Bio-Titan page. I have not been able to secure access to the original sources concerning the Bio-Titans and the page is poorly written and poorly explained. Even worse, there are no pictures to explain the different types of Bio-Titans listed. If you could make any enhancements to the page, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, as always, Montonius 15:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the Bio-Titans and Hierophants. And welcome your brother aboard for me! Unification Wars Congrats You did an amazing job with this page! I was truly dreading gathering that information from all the novels. Brilliant, just brilliant! Kudos to you. Montonius 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Some Thoughts First, thank you for the compliments. They are always welcome. LOL. Lets go over your points one by one. 1. Grey Knights. Boom its open. Work your magic. Don't worry too much about it, I'll simply revise it from your foundation as always, and I eventually plan to rebuild the page using the new Codex anyway. 2. Siege of Vraks. I absolutely understand your hesitance as you can see I also just ran out of time on the page. Yup, it sure will be the biggest campaign page ever, but it was the most complicated campaign that Forge World ever designed. Don't be too detailed. The way I did it was I read a chapter from the Siege of Vraks Volume 1 and then summarised it instead of laying out every single detail. But, yeah, I'd love to see you do it because we are already so superior in quality on the subjects we've tackled this one will really stand out. 3. Xenos. In general, my suggesstion would be to leave the main xenos pages alone. I have a system worked out which I began to institute with the Dark Eldar page by which we will do for each major race what we have already done for the Space Marines. The problem is, it takes a really freaking long time to do it all right. It took us almost a full year just to get the Space Marines to where they are now and they are still not complete. I figure it will take us about 2 more years to fill out every faction to its proper extent. That's why I suggest first we work on the historical campaigns like the Siege of Vraks and save the xenos for later. However, if you still want to do the xenos, I will give you the guidelines for what I need for each race. Tell me which race you want to do and I will give you a detailed summary of what needs to be added, what pages need to be built from scratch, and where the information can be found and you can go from there. My preference is for you to do Vraks simply because it needs to be done and your work on the Unification Wars was exactly what we needed in this area. Vraks is very similar to that work, just on a much larger scale than you've done before. So tell me what you want to do and if its the xenos, tell me which race and I'll give you the list of what I need. As always, you rock. Thanks. Montonius 05:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Eisenstein Algrim, love ya for that picture of the Eisenstein; I looked forever for one to put there and gave up!Montonius 07:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Zach, we missed you and we've grown quite a bit in your absence. The page is unlocked, didn't even know it was lockedor I would have opened it long ago.Montonius 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Squats page open. Montonius 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Hi Zach, thanks for completing the Eldar page. Thanks again, you're doing fantastic work. Montonius 03:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Necrons Hey Zach, your Necron Lord page is perhaps the best you've ever done. Truly great work. Thanks. Montonius 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I LOVE YOU Alright brother, just wanna commend you on what a quality job your doing with this Wiki. Im pretty new to the whoke WH40k scene Ive just finished reading Fulgrim and the 4 before that in the Heresy series and Im genuinely Hooked line & sinker. Ive been studying the Wiki all day and Im pretty up to speed with everythin, I think. Theres so much to cover. I have no real desire to play the board game at any point, but the novels, wow, I genuinly aim to read them all, not just the Heresy series haha, infact Ive just ordered the Space Wolf Omnibous V1. Thats all anyways, just wanted to say Keep up the Good Work and fuckin ignore that SpaceMarine asshole blowing off about copyright infringement, like your pal said to him, your actually increasing the fan base of WH40K with this site so in effect doing them a favour, I cant see them suing or anything like that, you just might wanna be careful with copy & paste's etc. Mark. (Native of Liverpool, England) :) Sabbat Worlds Crusade When you are done with all you want to accomplish for the Titan Legions, and as far as I know all that remains is to add separate pages for each type of Imperial/Chaos Titan, I have a page that could definitely benefit from your time and research. Our Sabbat Worlds Crusade page is completely bare and we need to start laying down some information there. After your absolutely herculean effort with the Titans, I though you might like to start on that project. Its another multi-pager that will take some time to research and prepare, but I'd like to see some progress there as it is the largest non-Space Marine Imperial campaign we have not yet even touched. On another note, absolutely fantastic job with the Titans. Could not have been done to that level of quality without you. And as a reward for your efforts, I just wanted you to know that we now get over 100,000 page views globally on a daily basis and more than 30,000 individual users, up from less than 1,000 when I took over the wiki only 18 months ago. And that growth is in no small part because of the work you have accomplished here since February. Congratulations on a job well done, and we all look forward to your future contributions, Zach. Montonius 05:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wanted to bring your attention to another wiki I founded and operate, the Warhammer Wiki for Warhammer Fantasy. If you ever get tired of Warhammer 40k, as I sometimes do, the fantasy world is also a fun place to hang out and prepare pages for. This wiki is about 18 months old but I have had little time to work on it because of my duties here. Take a look, because with that wiki, we could easily make it the number one wiki on the net for Warhammer Fantasy, since WF does not have a real competitor wiki right now. Montonius 06:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Nice Pikshures! Oï Algrim Whitetoof. Ya got some nifty Goff pikshures on yer puny li'le humy site. Why in da name o'Mork does an ooman have somefin' Orky I ain't got ! Dat's not right, needs fixin' ! Ya better tell me right naaaw where ya got dose or I'll set me Gargantz'n boyz'n gunz'n uva stuff loose on yer stoopid world ! And I ain't bleedin' kiddin' ya GIT ! Tyrork Deffbringa 15:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wot's dat ? Seeg nah ture ? Oh yeeeah. I'z Tyrork Deffbringa, how kome ya haven't realized it yet ?! Goff Pikshures Ha yeh ? Ya think I'z so eazy ta kill ?! Den kome and 'ave some, I'z itchy ta smash Kanned Oomans ! I'm tellin' ya, I'z gonna be on da lookowt fer next pikshures of brave Orkz in da comin' dayz. If ya dare showin' moar of the fiercest and baddest warriorz in da whoooole univarse I'll kick yer butt up to da Moon with me BOOTZ, ya hear me ? And don't even start finkin' about puttin'up pikshures of uva klanz, dey'z just PANZIES. Tyrork Deffbringa 18:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Fall of Prospero Wonderful work! You have truly mastered the art of researching an extremely difficult subject with the attention to detail required that makes us the best Warhammer 40k wiki out there. When you have finished up the remaining tasks I outlined above, I will have more need of such skill for several new projects. Again, simply outstanding work and an immense contribution to this wiki's success. Montonius 14:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) im just here to say hi to! but ill just ask u u like dogs soo much?? just asking! :) Robots Wonderful work on the Robots and Legio Cybernetica pages. I think the Robots page in particular represents some of your best work to date, Zach. Kudos I just wanted you to know that in the last 5 days you have personally added 36 new pages to this wiki. I believe that is a new personal record for you. That represents an extraordinary committment and dedication above and beyond the call of duty which I just wanted to recognise. Your committment to the wiki has been exemplary and, I thought you should know that we now average over 60,000 separate people viewing the wiki every day from across the globe. This growth has been in no small measure the result of your hard work. Keep it up! Montonius 10:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Space Wolves Order of battle Hey, I upgraded your Space Wolves with their full order of battle. If you could add a few more pictures of Space Wolves vehicles from Imperial Aemour 11 (if there are any others) to to finish it off, that would be great. Oh, on a side note, our Tyrannic War veterans page needs a Wargear section, if you could find it in the Deathwatch books. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your help. It worked out really well with Shas, and I think that's because of your help; you've really been an invaluable aid since you became an Admin, and I just wanted to express my appreciation for the great job you're doing at every level. Thanks again; I couldn't run this place without you. Now let's get back to content creation, whoo hoo! Montonius (talk) 00:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Planet List Whew! Nice clean up of the Planet List! Now can you do the same (removing all the old footnote data and the Main Article: xxxx links and replacing them with the in-text links to the Space Marine Chapters so that each entry begins with the link in the paragraph text) from the Space Marine Chapter list, Mr. Clean? LOL Montonius (talk) 05:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Shas'o came up with the idea for creating a template to indicate those pages like the necrons that will undergo a major revision in the future. Here's the code he used, but I thought when you get a chance you could just adapt your Inquisition label which you use for pages under construction with this text: "Please note: This page is slated for a major upgrade in the future. Information at present may not be up to date or may be of low quality. " Here is Shas'o's code, if you find it helpful: {subst:iumb | bg = #EEE8AA | image = Whatever Picture | caption = Outdated Content | message = Parts of this article have been identified as no longer being up to date. | comment = Please update the article to reflect recent events, and remove this template when finished. } Please leave any complete sign code on my talk page and I will apply it to all the necessary pages. Thanks again, Mr. Maintenance! Montonius (talk) 08:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Mordians Very nice page with the Mordian Iron Guard! Best IG regiment page yet. Montonius (talk) 03:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Spinward Front Map Zach, can you do me a favour and take the Spinward Front Map from the Ony War Core Book and make it a one page map that you upload here so I can use it on the Spinward Front page I'm building? If it's possible, make it as large as possible while still fitting on one page. I have need of your graphic manipulation skillz! Thanks! Montonius (talk) 17:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Freaking awesome! Thanks so much! I'm making copies for myself, LOL. You did a better job than FFG! They ain't got them on their site yet! You should offer yours! LOL. Montonius (talk) 18:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Guard List Dude, you're a freaking nut! That's a hell of a page! Good job! Please look at my corrections so that the same errors don't get repeated over and over again since you are using a formula for the entries for certain linked regiments. Montonius (talk) 05:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Siege of Vraks Ugh, Zach, are you crazy enough to do the entire Siege of Vraks? If so, I would suggest that you finish all the Imperial Guard regiments before changing topics. I would also have your head examined. You're crazy, man! Montonius (talk) 23:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ork Boyz Hey Zach, when you get a chance, not that I want to pull you off Vraks and the IG redlinks, but that Ork Boyz page needs a list of all the different types of Ork Boyz with a short description of each one, which we will eventually create a page for each, if they don't already exist (DON'T do that now! Orks for the future, just the list! LOL). Montonius (talk) 02:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Rogue Trader I just wanted to say very, very nice Rogue Trader page! It will be a wonderful counterpoint to my Koronus Expanse page this weekend. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 05:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Necron Upgrade Hey Zach, with all this activity on the Necrons should I just give in and redo their portal page with the full conversion this week instead of doing the Kornus Expanse? It will take significantly longer, and it means the Expanse will be delayed by at least another week. Which do you think would be smart? Once I start the Necrons it's a huge project, requiring alterations to at least 10 pages and the creation of several new ones, and I will of course, need your help in the last stages. or should I just do the Koronus Expanse as planned. What's your opinion?Montonius (talk) 20:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Rogue Traders it is! Boy, we just keep disappointing those Necron fanboys! Montonius (talk) 20:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Koronus Expanse Zach you asked if you could help with this -- I have a few pages I need help with, when you are done with the Chaos Gods update, if that is OK. Montonius (talk) 04:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, you could start with Port Wander. A lot of information is already available on the Koronus Expanse page that you can just copy over, but I need the material drawn from the other supplements added to the new page, as well. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 05:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, here's a schedule for what I'll be working on. Over next weekend I'll finish the Koronus Expanse by adding the History section to that page and the timeline to the main overall Timeline pages. Then, the week after, I will be doing pages on the Realm of Chaos and the Screaming Vortex. When those are done, I will begin the Necron overhaul, which will remain my focus until it is done. When that work is complete, I'll open it up for all improvements by you to the Necrons. So if you could hold up from work in those areas until I'm done, that'd be great. All of that will take me 4-6 weeks to complete, very likely, probably a little more because the Necrons are so vast. Montonius (talk) 05:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for Port Wander, very nice page. You're so quick, I'll have more for you soon, LOL. Montonius (talk) 08:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, we need Rak'Gol, Disciples of Thule, Stryxis and''' Yu'vath''' pages whenever you're done with Nurgle, though don't do them all at once, as its too much for me to edit, unless they are tiny, which they won't be. LOL. The hardest one I think is the Yu'vath, whose story is spread across multiple books including some adventures. The Lexicanum has a good sources page for them, though of course you're a far better researcher. Thanks, you're really helpful and I love your Rubycon II page, which I didn't even know had to be done. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 04:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Vortex Complete Whew that was a bitch! Well, all the RPG regions have been completed. When you finish with the Yu'vath and the Imperial Navy ships, feel free to start filling out the Vortex pages! You seem like you need a good Chaos rampage. What fun! Blood for the Blood God! I'm gonna take som time off, LOL. Montonius (talk) 18:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, First I will introduce myself. My name is Juanjo, and I am a rookie of Warhammer and I write from Spain. Forgive translation errors. I found this great website on google, because I was looking to print images of Genestealers. It's really interesting how much information, images and other resources that are available on the website, and immediately, I have become a member, because I think it is great. On the other hand, as I commented, I was looking for some pictures of Genestealers to print. I really liked a picture of Genestealer called "Strain Vectori Genestealer" I've found in this website and that it was published by you in the following article: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Genestealers If not bother, I wonder where else appears, as I have searched but have not found it anywhere. I wanted to get a higher resolution image, because the image of the article does not have sufficient resolution to be printed or used as wallpaper. In any case, thank you very much for your attention and best regards. Jjmr81 (talk) 07:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Spaceships I was planning on doing the spaceships last after all of my ground vehicles were done, and because I love spaceships I made lists of ever single ship I could find. I added to the Battleship, Cruiser, Escort, and Attack Craft pages all that I saw were missing. Most of these are from the Lex, and I added the source that is listed on their pages, but some of them I found in other places, if you need help I could probably locate them again for you. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 22:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome man, and to be honest I was kinda hoping that you were actually just doing all of the Starships, that way they'd actually stand a chance of getting down some time this year. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I understand, and now you'll relize just how much fun it is to do these vehicle pages, I just keep finding more! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 23:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Day Good day. This message is here as I have come to ask you a favor. On a forum site that I use, The Colorless (http://thecolorless.net/?offset=), there is a moderator, DarkChaplain, who has ben not entirely fair to some users. He has been rude and mean. I also hear he prides himself on his knowledge of all things Warhammer. Would you be willing to help, in order to put this traitor in his place? Also, if you helped, you would go down in the sites history. You would be feared and respected by all. I hope to see you soon. Markov Algeroth (talk) 01:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Markov Algeroth I need your skills. Thank you sir, I try my hardest. I have found two new Space Marine Chapter/Warbands for you: the Black Crusaders from IA2 on the Grot Bomm pages, and the Exquisite Host warband in IA Apoc II, on the Sonic Dreadnought page. Sorry for the extra work. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 01:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Activity Hi Zach, my business has reached a critical phase and I am not going to be as active in the coming weeks for a while. Please do your best to pick up some of the slack by checking up on other users' articles; I will be less able to do that now. Also, there are the Belis Corona Sector and Yu'vath pages to be done. If you don't want to do them; just tell me, I don't care and it doesn't bug me if you don't feel like doing them, I just need to know who should do them. The Belis Corona page is just gonna be a cut and paste for completeness sake with a few words changed, but the Yu'vath page is extremely important because they are the plot line that holds together all of the different RPG regions. I'd prefer you did it because you have such a command of the multiple resources necessary to do the page; but if not, I will do it next when I get a chance before I do the Realm of Chaos page I have planned. Just let me know. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 20:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lament of the Damned Hi Algim again. I'm not sure if this is correct, but I think when your adding unit formation information, you simply add it under a "Notable Formations" header on the main page that the formation is comprised of e.g. You can see pages such as the Monolith and Piranha, which have the formations from the apocalypse books simply added as sections rather than as separate pages. However, its best you ask Monty about this as I ain't the authority. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:27, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks This is Terisk, the guy who made the original Macragge's Honour page, And i just wanted to thank you for adding a astounding amount of detail to the page along with Shas'o'kais. And also thanks for not just deleting it outright you are awsome man. Terisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC)TeriskTerisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC). Necron Overlord Layout *Hey man. What's up with reverting the image layout of the Necron Overlord page? The 'NecronVsUltramarine' picture had the advantages of being clearer to see, colored, and portraying action in motion. On this basis, it does very much seem qualified to be the lead-image over the previous black-and-white one. (that said, I did like your tweak on the Black Legion page related to the Cadians) --MercWithMouthTalkPage 23:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :*Ah, hey. that does actually clear it up quite a bit. Thanks! MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Techno Barbarians I have noticed how there are no Images related to them, and tryied to find some myself, and stumbled upon this http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/john%20blanche And this http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/john%20blanche As I belive there are quire a few useful images there, especially in the second link. The thing is, i am not sure to which articles these images can be added. If you have the time please point out where they could be appropriately placed, and if you are as unsure as i am, then i will add a gallery to the Unification Wars article and place them all there. Thanks. Marshall Silverman of The Black Templars (talk) 18:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Why I prefer Black and Whites Zach, you stated on another user's page you did not know why I do not like the colourised pictures. While I believe I did explain this in the past, it may not have been to you. By definition, canon pictures that have been colourised by a fan are non-canon. If the same images could be found in a codex or other published source with colours, they would be used. As to why I started each Necron page with a black-and-white, that is because that is the formal image used in the Codices. Codex images have weight in canon above anything else, so they go first on a page when they exist. For consistency's sake, and consistency is the most important thing on a wiki, we use them on every unit page of a unit that exists in the codex. That is the reasoning behind my decisions. I know you don't care about that and prefer the colourised versions, but I just wanted you to know the reason. There is a logic to it, even though I know you find it too strict. Just wanted you to understand. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 21:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Fall of Medusa V *Stop by when you get an opportunity: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fall_of_Medusa_V I had an idea that I think you might want to consider as well. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Fury Interceptor Montonius has asked me to do a page for the Fury Interceptor, and while I have enough information to complete it I was wondering if you know where this picture is from - Fury Interceptor - as I cannot find it in any of the Battlefleet Gothic sources. Do you know if its from one of the FFG books, it looks like their art syle. Thanks. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 02:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I had just found that art gallery and was looking at all of the other pictures. What I really needed was the name of the FFG book it was from and you delivered wonderfully sir. Thanks again! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 02:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Overseeing Other People's Edits Hey Zach, on the Horus page, those revisions were not helpful. They altered text for no reason and changed the formatting of the page to a system we do not use on the wiki. Please, when you see that, just roll it back. By editing it, you made it much harder for me to correct the page. We don't let editors edit for personal taste, the reason is this will simply lead to an endless series of edits on pages already complete by people seeking their own perfect version but with no actual improvement in information content. I have no desire to go over every page ad infinitum, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. On completed pages, editors should only edit for grammatical mistakes, an addition of truly new information or factual errors, nothing else. Anything beyond that is a taste edit and should be removed. You can check out the Horus page for those edits I deemed actually helpful, and what I did not, to help guide your own decisions. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 19:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not a problem at all and I certainly was not angry or annoyed. Sorry if it came across that way. It just should have been rolled back because otherwise I have to hit "undo" "undo" over and over again and its a pain. Montonius (talk) 21:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Problem Please check my talk page for the response of MercWithMouth and my response on his own Talk page. This threatening tone presents a problem; I am soliciting your suggestions on whether any further sanctions should be taken or what course of action you believe is best considering the implied threat in this tone, which is very similar to a situation we faced a few months ago. Please also weigh in on this matter to him after reading my response. Montonius (talk) 00:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Steel Rain users That should include the Black Templars, since the Chapter uses the maneuver often, and as one of their primary tactics, shouldn`t they be included? Since i still do not consider myself versed enought in adding significant content, please feel free to add them. Thanks. Marshall Silverman of The Black Templars (talk) 18:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Macragge Sword Hall Is there anything in the sources we can say about what the Sword hall on Macragge is so we don't have a blank entry for it on the Macragge page? Montonius (talk) 20:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Zach, a reminder, please add the source for all new pctures to the Sources section, like on the Steel Rain page. Montonius (talk) 20:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Ion and Demiurg Algim, would you happen to know the source for Ion technology for the Tau being obtained from the Demiurg? I remember seeing it somewhere but can't find the source for the life of me :3 =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 02:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Its strange, because it has to be in a source featuring the Demiurg, and the only realy source for them (that I know of) is the BFG rules; which mention nothing about them being connected to Ion tech except for their cutting lasers using some form of ion mechanism. Even Lexicanum has a note saying the fact needs citation on their page. I'm starting to think its one of those Warhammer 40k myths that simply arose out of nowhere nad nobody thought to question it. Then again, I thought this about a few other obscure facts which turned out to be hidden away in weird places. Btw, you might want to browse around this resource. It contains a few interesting bits of fluff if you look for them. http://web.archive.org/web/20071010092314/http://us.games-workshop.com/home/site_map.htm =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I took a pokie around the warseer forums and it seems they're discussing the same thing. One guy said it was in the BFG magazine issue 19. Do you happen to have a copy of that? =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 04:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) If you have the time sir (this isn't urgent), could you please look in the three (should be in one of the three) White Dwarfs directly after the Planetstrike release White Dwarf; and post up any Planetstrike strategems you find? I'm quite sure I remember seeing an additional list of race-specific Planetstrike strategems in one of them. This is just because I want to get the more obscure Tau and Necron technologies done before I forget about them. Thanks in advance. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Fidelitas Lex Zach, can you do a page for the Fidelitas Lex, the Word Bearers flagship lost during the Shadow Crusade at Nuceria? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 19:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) so iam i not allowed to put that there or what must i do to put it on this siteMorksheer (talk) 23:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) thank you for that Morksheer (talk) 00:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Picture Good sir, could you kindly tell me what the source for this picture is? Vforvendetta1 (talk) 04:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I love Neil Robert's artwork, but unless you know for sure otherwise, I believe that the massive thing in the sky over Terra isn't the Phalanx, it looks to me to be one of Terra's orbital platforms. These were described in some of the Horus Heresy novels, I know they were in Prospero Burns, but I cannot find the page. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 03:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Timeline I'm sorry, Zach, I remembered that email, but it was deleted from my outlook folder a long time ago. What were you thinking about in terms of timelines? They are one of my Warhammer40k specialties. LOL. Also, just so you know, thanks for the massive addition to the M31 timeline, but we use a different format for timeline entries in the Chronology than on the main pages. You can see the difference in the later millennia of the timelines, like the ones I did for the RPG pages and added to the timeline. It's not a problem, I'll move the M31 entries to the proper format as soon as I get a chance, but I just wanted you to know so that if you add more, the entries use the correct formatting. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 03:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hammers of Dorn Chapter All the images associated with them have already been added by yourself to the Wikia. Some have apparently not been used because a source cannot be found. All of said images are featured in `The Art of Clint Langley (Black Library) 2008, which i have, meaning they can all be properly sourced. Because all of those images you have added are of decent quality and resolution, there is no need to add the same or new ones, under a different name. For that reason if you have the time feel free to reinstate all the Hammers of Dorn Images to the Wikia where you see fit, and i will take the liberty of adding the sources. Thanks. Marshall Silverman of The Black Templars (talk) 19:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, iv only just joined and have added a couple of pics (with permission) hope they look ok on the pages, and hopefully i'll be able to make more contributions to this awesome site Argel Tal Hey Zach, would it be possible or you to update this page with the material from the novel Betrayer? A user brought it to my attention that this part of the character's story was miissing. Since you did the original page I was wondering if you could do the update? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC)